


Payback

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Language, Seb’s Men’s Health Photoshoot, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Sebastian comes home to spend Christmas with his family but doesn't expect what he finds
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Kudos: 32





	Payback

Sebastian drew a deep breath as he stepped out of the cab outside his SoHo apartment complex. He loved his work and wouldn’t trade it for anything, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss his family every time he was gone for a longer stretch of time.

Luckily it didn’t happen that often. You and Sebastian were good at planning your schedule so you didn’t spend more than a week or two at a time apart from each other and the kids, even if it meant taking the kids Isabella out of school for a while and hiring a teacher. 

That hadn’t been necessary this time since Sebastian had been home almost every weekend from Atlanta where he was filming. December just seemed to be a harder time than usual to be away from his family. December held a lot of meaning to the two of you, aside from being the kids’ favorite time of year. It was also the month you first met. Technically you had started dating in November the year after, but a lot of those dates had happened in December. Your daughter was a December baby and after you had the kids it had only added to the magic of the month. December was all about love and family, so every day Sebastian had to spent apart from the people he loved the most hurt. 

He politely thanked and paid the cab driver before rushing to his building. He smiled and nodded at the guard out front, who recognized him instantly. 

“Welcome home Mr. Stan,” the guard smiled, opening the door for him and Sebastian’s face split into a huge grin. He was home. 

“Thank you, Jim,” Sebastian answered, giving the guy a friendly slap on the shoulder as he passed him. “Is she home?”

“She is,” Jim answered with a grin, “I’m sure Miss Y/L/N is looking forward to seeing you, sir.”

Sebastian threw his head back in laughter as he headed for the elevator, pressing the bottom, before looking back at the guard he had known for years now. 

“I’m sure looking forward to seeing her and the kids,” Sebastian smiled at the man as he stepped into the elevator, letting it take him to the top floor. 

Sebastian wasted no time in heading for his front door, unlocking it and throwing his bags in the hallway as he headed through the apartment in search of his family. 

“Honey, I’m home,” he joked, before calling out the names of his kids too, wondering how they hadn’t heard him already. 

“Isa? Alex?” 

“They are at your mom’s,” your voice sounded behind him and Sebastian turned around to see you standing in the door of your bedroom. You were wearing a robe, leaning against the doorway. 

“Y/N/N.” 

Sebastian rushed towards you, eager to get you back into his arms. He frowned when you placed a hand against his chest to keep him at bay. 

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian looked down at you trying to decipher the look on your face. You didn’t seem angry. Not really but something was off that was for sure. 

“You Mister have some nerve,” you glared at him. The look on your face might have been enough to make most men take a step back, but Sebastian knew you. You weren’t really pissed at him. You called him a lot of things over the course of a day, baby, sweetheart, love, Seba, Bash, Seb. When you were mad at him or frustrated over something, you only ever called him Sebastian, not Mister that was for sure. 

“Oh?” Sebastian dared a small smile, “what did I do that was so bad you’d send away the kids?”

“This!” you pulled a magazine out from behind your bad, slapping it against his chest. Sebastian looked down in confusion, still playing catch up with this little game of yours. 

“That’s just rude Seb,” you clearly struggled to keep the smile off your face as Sebastian took the magazine from you. 

A grin spread across his face when he realized he was holding the Men’s Health magazine he did a cover shoot for a few weeks ago. 

“You had to have known that thing would come out when you weren’t home,” you playfully scolded. 

Your words didn’t wipe the grin off his face, contrary it made him look even smugger as he threw the magazine onto the closest tabletop, taking another step towards you. He put his hands on your hips and this time you did nothing to stop him, you just looked up at him with a small pout on your face which he was dying to kiss away. 

“Did they get you hot sweetheart?” he teased, giving your hips a small squeeze and you instantly rolled your eyes at him. 

“I’m four and a half months pregnant Seba. I’m always horny. Those… they were just adding to the very real and always present frustration that my baby daddy wasn’t home to take care of my needs,” you smirked, wiggling your nose at him playfully. 

Sebastian cocked his head, fighting the laughter that was bubbling in his chest. “Baby daddy huh?”

“Baby daddy. Boyfriend. Lover. Father of my kids. Love of my life,” you shrugged innocently and Sebastian could no longer hold in his laughter as he leaned in to kiss you. 

He pulled back making you chase his kiss and groan in frustration. God, he had missed you.

“Well I am home now if you have some needs I can take care of for you baby mama,” he drawled, sending you a wink. 

That did the trick. Any and all annoyance disappeared from your face and you wrapped your arms around his neck, laughing along with Sebastian. 

“I missed you,” you tenderly ran your hands through his hair and Sebastian briefly closed his eyes enjoying your touch, before looking back down into your beautiful eyes shining up at him. The love in your eyes, three babies and almost a decade together, never ceased to take his breath away. 

“I love you,” Sebastian breath out before ducking down, catching your lips in a searing kiss. “I love you so much,” he spoke against your lips, barely breaking the kiss as he gently began pushing you back into your bedroom. 

Your giggling against his lips made his heart soar as he worked to get your robe open. A groan rumbled deep within his chest as he managed to make it slide off your body and onto the floor. He quickly took a step back taking you in without ever letting go of your hips. You were wearing a black lace babydoll top with ruffled trim and pink bow tie detail, along with matching underwear. You were always sexy to him, but right now Sebastian felt as if he could barely breathe just looking at you. He was a very lucky man that was for sure. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian mumbled, causing you to laugh and him to wanna kick himself for not coming up with something at least a little more intelligent. 

“Well hopefully you now have a slight clue how I felt when I saw the pictures in that magazine Bash,” you winked bending down to pick up the robe off the floor. 

“Yeah… you’re absolutely… you’re gorgeous,” Sebastian stumbled over his words before he realized you were getting redressed. “Wait what are you doing?”

“We have to pick up our kids honey,” you smirked, gently rubbing his cheek a few times before turning around and heading for your bathroom. 

“We… kids… but you…” Sebastian desperately tried to keep up, shifting as his pants were growing more uncomfortable by the moment. 

“I’m not taking it off. Just wearing a little more for a few hours and you, Bash, have to show a little patience,” you turned around to wink at Sebastian. He looked like a fish out of water and it was all you could do to not break down in laughter before you closed the bathroom door between the two of you. 

Even faced with your laughter and the closed-door it still took Sebastian a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. If only his excitement to be home with you would have faded that quickly though. 

“You. Y/N Y/L/N are a very cruel woman!” Sebastian yelled at the closed door, but he still couldn’t help but smile when he heard the bell light laughter coming from behind the door. 


End file.
